


The New Student

by IrishBavarian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, England (Country), High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBavarian/pseuds/IrishBavarian
Summary: "Lads watch this, I'm gonna' throw this at Daniel." Max whispered to Sebastian and Nico. Max hurled the dictionary at Daniel. The dictionary hit Daniel, and he jerked his head forward. He stood up and picked up the dictionary, and flung it back in the direction it came from. The teacher stood back as the dictionary flew past her, along with a pen and other objects. Nico had never been to any sort of school like this.





	1. Daniel makes great first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first f1 story! Hope you like it <3

Nico was first to arrive to class. He was tempted to go for another walk around the school, to be intentionally late.

He leaned gainst the wall, and checked the time. Ten minutes till the end of lunch. Nico argued with himself, wondering if he could join in with the lads playing football outside. He knew Lewis would let him join in, but the other boys probably wouldn’t. They didn’t like him. He was too new.

There were roumers spreading around the school that the new kid is some sort of sports prodigy. None of the boys believe it. Nico hadn’t even said anything, except when he was intensely interrogated by some of the more popular boys, Daniel, Max, Jenson and Kimi.

Max was the small, young one. He was in most of the classes he had so far, as they were in the same year. Max would often make edgy comments, just to piss of the teacher. It made all everyone in the class laugh.

Daniel was also in his year, but not many of his classes. Nico recognised him from his woodwork and biology classes. Daniel was messing with the chisel and almost took out Carlos Sainz’s eye, but the woodwork teacher sent him out.

Nico didn’t know who the other two were. They were older and scarier. Nico described them to Lewis afterwards, and he said they were Year 13s. Kimi was 19 and Jenson was 18, they had been held back when they were younger.

Nico wondered what they were doing hanging around year 11s, but didn’t ask.

Kimi didn’t say anything, just laughed occasionally at Daniel’s jokes. Jenson poked fun at Nico’s appearance, but it didn’t bother him too much. They ended up leaving him alone in the end.

"Hey!" someone tapped on Nico's shoulder. Nico turned to face the person, who had light brown hair and beaming blue eyes. He was slightly smaller than Nico, about an inch.

"You're the new kid?" He said, his head tilted.

"Yeah, I've, uh, just come over from Germany." Nico replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Really? I'm German too! You don't sound very German." The boy smilled as his hair swooped over his eyes.

"Neither do you." Nico retorted sarcastically.

"What? Well I mean, that's because we live in England. I've picked up a bit of the accent." He lifted his hand and moved the fringe out of his vision.

"I'm just joking, I can tell you are German." Nico smiled, hoping he hadn't offended him.

"I'm not. You don't look German."

"Well, my dad is from Finla- " Nico admitted, but was cut off even before he could finnish the sentence.

"I knew it! You sound mixed up, you switch out of each accent every second sentence." Sebastian jumped, gesturing with his hands.

"I do?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows, never noticing it before.

"Yep. Anyways, I'm Sebastian Vettel. And you?"

"Uh, I'm Nico." Subconsciously, Nico was listening out to see what accent he was speaking in.

"Nico what?"

"Nico Rosberg."

"You are so not German." Sebastian giggled.

"I am German! I was born in Germany and I've lived in Germany up until a month ago, and my mom is German! Why does everyone say I'm not German!" Nico burst out, making Sebastian take a step back.

"Calm down. I don't mean any harm." Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder, in an effort to apologise.

"Sorry. It's just- everyone says that." Nico replied, running his fingers through his hair. Nico had styled his hair this morning, making sure it was even and not too long. People had started to call him Britney, and he _hated_ that. 

Sebastian shrugged and moved his hand away. He ruffled through his bag to find his journal, checking his timetable. It was Nico's third day in the school so he wasn't sure what subjects to pick, but he had a fair idea.

More and more people were lining up behind them. Sebastian struck up a conversation about hobbies, and it seemed they both had an interest in fast cars. Nico told him about what he did back at home in Germany, driving karts. Sebastian had never heard of it before.

The teacher came along and let the students in to the classroom, and Nico had no idea where to sit.  
"Sit beside me!" Sebastian suggested, pointing to the seat at the window.

Nico nodded and sat, taking books out of his school bag and laying them on the table. Seb crashed down in the seat, sighing loudly. The teacher ordered the class to settle down, before welcoming Nico to his first History class. She explained about him being a student from Germany and asked Nico Hulkenberg if he would like to make friends with him.

Behind him Max shouted something obnoxious about Nico, and the class erupted in to laughter. Hulkenberg went red in the face, and put his head on the table. Sebastian grinned but then elbowed Nico, "Don't worry."

The teacher began to shout at Max, who kept defending himself by saying he didn't say anything. Unluckily for the teacher, Daniel was in the same classes and was backing Max up.

"Miss, he didn't even say anything!"  
"See even Daniel says I did nothing!"

The teacher ignored him and took his journal, writing a bad note in it. As the teacher walked away, Max held up his middle finger and more people began laughing.

A PowerPoint was put up for the class to take notes from. Surprisingly, everyone went silent and obeyed the teacher, except for Carlos Sainz who needed someone to translate for him. Sebastian clenched his pen tightly and begin to write in the worst handwriting Nico had ever seen. He couldn't read a word.

"You can understand that?" Nico whispered to Sebastian. Sebastian giggled, and nodded.  
"That's my superpower, what's yours?" Both of them chuckled and went back to their work.

 

At the back of the class, poor Carlos Sainz didn't know what anything meant. His best friend wasn't in school today, and they usually translated everything for him. The teacher suggested Carlos get out his dictionary and use that to help him. But of course, Carlos had forgotten it in his locker.

Daniel sat besidr Carlos and began to try his Spanish out, but only managed to say his eyes were fabulous and his hair was green. Carlos laughed awkwardly as he grew increasingly worried. The teacher was changing slides fast and Daniel wasn't taking them down either.

"Miss! Carlos doesn't speak English!" Daniel shouted, alerting the whole world.

"I am aware of that Daniel. He has his dictionary." The teacher replied, removing her glasses.

Daniel look at Carlos, then at Carlos's empty hands, then back at Carlos. Carlos shook his head and tried his best to explain that it was in his locker.

"Miss! He doesn't have it!" Daniel roared again, and then stood up. He suggested to go get one from the library, but the teacher refused and told him to sit down. 

"I'm guessing none of you have taken Spanish?" The teacher sighed and walked over to Carlos. The class told her that only two people took Spanish that were in this History class, and they were both sick.

"I speak Spanish." Nico whispered to Sebastian, who immediately shouted that out. Nico went red as the class turned to him.

"Why would you say that?" Nico said through gritted teeth. The teacher raised her eyebrows and asked him to move in the empty seat beside Daniel. Nico gathered his stuff and obeyed the teacher.

Daniel smiled and threw his arm around Nico, shaking him side to side. Daniel ran his hand through Nico's hair, Nico not reacting at all. Daniel snatched his pencil case and began to expect it, shifting through the pens to find a laminated picture of Nico and his friends from Germany.

"Who dat?" Daniel asked, but Nico grabbed it and put it in his pocket. He asked Carlos what he had trouble with, ignoring Daniel.

The teacher turned around to write on the board. Daniel swiftly took a pencil from Nico's pencil case, broke it in half, and hurled one piece at Max.

It hit Max in the back of his head, full force. Max swivelled around in his chair and threw a pen back.

"Miss, I dropped my pen, can I go get it?" Max yelled. The teacher nodded, and didn't turn around.

Max jumped out of his chair to go collect his pen. When he picked it up, he slapped Daniel on the back of the neck. Daniel punched him in the arm. Max pushed him in to Nico and ran back to his chair.

"Miss did you see that! He slapped me and pushed me in to Blondie!" Daniel screeched, laughing at Max's offended reaction.

"No Daniel, I didn't." She sighed, turning to face Max.

She leaned to speak quietly to Max, who nodded. He shifted his seat and focused on his work.

Daniel was still lying against Nico. Nico tried to talk to Carlos, who was actually getting on nicely with him. They talked about where they came from, and Nico learned that Carlos had only transferred a couple of months ago.

Daniel was getting restless, and needed to do something. His leg was bouncing up and down, his whole body pumped full of caffeine. He sat up in his chair and tore a page out of the copy, and folded it in to a paper airplane.

He aimed, and threw it in Max's direction. The plane was on course, but took a swift turn and hit someone sitting in the front row instead. The boy turned around slowly, and Daniel had suddenly got the initiative to work.

"Who?" The boy said in a peculiar accent, one that was familiar to Nico. Daniel began to snigger, as he tried his very best to hold in his laughter. He could see Max, covering his mouth with his hand, also laughing.

"Valterri turn around." The teacher said, looking up from her work. Valterri didn't argue and just went back to his work.

Daniel looked up again, and slipped a peice of chewing gum in to his mouth.

"So," he chewed, "If you're German why do you speak Spanish?"

"I learned it in school." Nico replied, and Daniel nodded.

"Guess where I'm from." Daniel smilled, bursting to tell him. Of course, Nico could tell he was Australian from the thick accent, but he didn't want to ruin Daniel's fun.

"I don't know, where?"

"Australia! The best country in the entire world!" Daniel smiled, exposing his white, glossy teeth. He tapped on the table with his hand, and grabbed the left over peice of pencil. He hurled it at Max, and pretended to not have done anything.

"DANIEL. DO YOU WANT TO BE SENT OUT OF THIS CLASS?" The teacher burst out, screaming at him.

Daniel stood up and let the bell ring, "But miss, the class is over."

He crossed his arms and the teacher let out a stressed out sigh. Nico was sort of angry, it was a nice pencil, but he could always get a new one.

Daniel was someone to watch out for. Nico knew there would be trouble in the future with him.


	2. It's Not That Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico H says some homophobic stuff so yeah tw

Nico looked down at his timetable. _Sport_ . He began to walk to locker to collect his kit, when the other Nico tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hast du Sport?" He said, towering over the smaller Nico.

"Ja. Und du?" He replied, happily speaking his native language. Nico H, nodded and went off to run ahead. There was a kid walking in front of him that Nico H ran up to. They laughed together, and ran off.

Nico was once again left alone. Sebastian had abandoned him to talk to Kimi, Carlos and Max were talking while Daniel was still getting a lecture from the teacher. Max made a motion with his hand to suggest his lips were sealed, and laughed. Carlos thanked him, and listened to Max whisper in his ear.

\--  
Sport was tough and sweaty, but nothing Nico couldn't handle. They didn't do much, just circuit training. Nico had out performed everyone, and in the football match they had at the end, Nico scored seven goals. The teacher held Nico back, and they had a conversation about his fitness.

Mr. Smith suggested that he go for tryouts with the big clubs in the country. Manchester City and United were forty minutes on the train, Chelsea was less and Arsenal and Spurs were just around the corner. Nico didn't think he had it in him, but the teacher really encouraged him. The conversation lasted a good fifteen minutes, and Nico had to get changed before his lunch time was over.

He walked in to the changing rooms, to find a shirtless Daniel, lying down on the benches, his head resting on Max's lap. Max was changing shoes, and was only wearing his school trousers. Across the room was Nico H, his arms crossed and mid-yell.

Nico awkwardly moved in to the corner, and tried to look as if he wasn't listening. Daniel was singing loudly, trying to block out Nico H's voice. Max ruffled Daniel's hair, smiling as he picked up his leather shoe. 

"I want my fucking money back. Both of you owe me £20 and you know it." Nico H roared, pacing back and forth. Daniel stopped singing.

"I don't. I never got any money off of you. Did I Daniel?" Max snapped. He reached in to his gym bag and pulled out a puma t-shirt and his white school shirt.

"Nope. And neither did I." Daniel smirked, sitting up.

"If you don't give me back my money I'm telling Mr. Horner that you stole money from me. He's the only teacher that actually likes you guys." Nico H smiled as the two of the boys roared at him, begging him not to. Nico H knew a lot about them, a lot about everyone. He had dirt on most people in the school, and could blackmail anyone.

"Nico don't! No, please." Daniel shouted, buttoning up his wrinkled shirt.

"Give me my fucking money and you know what, if you don't I'll start a roumers that you shagged each other in the showers."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Jesus, all that over £20." Max said, adjusting his tie. Daniel pulled on his blazer and fixed his hair.

"What would the actual point be? Who would believe you? Nobody knows we are even toget- Honestly you are so dumb." Daniel took out a copy and flung it at Nico H, who dodged it.

"Fucking faggots, both of you. Absolute cunts."  Nico picked up his gear and made his way to the exit.

"Same goes to you Nico." Daniel spat. Nico H muttered something in German and left, leaving Daniel, Max and Nico to themselves. 

Nico had taken his time getting dressed, listening to the conversation, but he was done. The other two seemed shook from that encounter.

Daniel covered his face with his hands and leant back against the wall, sighing heavily. Max put his head on his knees, staring at the wall.

"I'm going to get suspended." Daniel said, his voice cracking slightly.

"No you're not. It's going to be fine."

"I'm getting fucking suspended. I saw it coming really, you know the way I act-"

"Oh shut the fuck up. Nico isn't that bad, he wouldn't say that to Horner."

"Yeah, he would. He has literally no boundaries." Daniel swallowed, and watched Max stand up.

"Stop. I'm going to go eat lunch and sit in the library. Follow me if you want, but I'm fucking studying." Max slammed the door behind him, leaving Daniel on his own. Daniel shouted and punched the gym locker in frustration, but then yelped in pain.

"Oh, fuck." Daniel held his shaking hand, his knuckles going bright red. Nico didn't want to be there any longer, so he made sure to leave.

\---

Nothing else happened in the two other classes. It was notable that neither Daniel or Max created any trouble. Max talked the person beside him, but there was not a word out of Daniel's mouth.

It was the end of the day and Nico was getting the rest of his book out of his locker. The area was getting crowded and people were pushing and shoving past each other. Nico quickly exited the locker area, afraid to get squashed amongst the crowd.

He turned on his phone and put in his earphones, listening to some German music as he left the building. As he began to walk home, he found Daniel walking beside him. Neither of them spoke, but they were both aware of each other. 

Nico wanted to ask about today. He was biting his tongue, making himself resist. It was obvious he had been shaken by the occurrence, and Nico didn't want him to be uncomfortable.

Daniel looked up, and scratched the back of his head. He turned the Nico and said something, but Nico didn't hear him.

"Pardon?" Nico said, pausing his music and taking the earphones out. Daniel raised his eyebrows, looking at Nico's samsung phone.

"I'm sorry for breaking your pencil." Daniel said with a frown. Nico shook his head and laughed.

"It's fine, really." He replied, Daniel nodding.

They walked on together more, Nico enjoying the silence. Daniel grew rather anxious, itching to say something. He was naturally talkative, and hated silence.

"So, you knew Lewis all ready?" Daniel asked.  
Nico stopped walking.

"How do you know?" Nico replied, he thought it was a secret. Lewis was his friend, a good friend. They had been friends for a long time, their parent's bringing them together. Nico had grown fond of Lewis, but at this school it seemed Lewis didn't want people to think he knew him.

Lewis had regularly been in Germany, and so their friendship was able to last. Lewis was actually in his old school for a short period of time. After Lewis left, Nico was bullied quite badly by some of the older students. He never told anyone, but was extremely relieved when his parents told him they were moving to England.

He missed some of his other best friends, Isaac and Konzi, but they kept in contact. 

"Lewis was in that picture that I took out of your pencil case. Why, is it a bad thing?"

"No! It's just- I don't know. Lewis used to be my best friend." Nico sighed, continuing to walk. Daniel took out his old, cheap phone and looked through his text messages.

"What happened?" Daniel questioned, and Nico didn't really know what to say. He thought about it for a second, and realised that he had no idea.

"I don't know. He... asked me not to talk to him during school." Nico admitted, taking a liking to Daniel.

"Huh. Lewis has been here for a long time. He's really popular, all the girls like him."

"I guess that's it then, wanting to be popular."

Daniel tilted his head.

"He tries too hard. I haven't even tried and I'm pretty popular. But I guess that's because I am an attention seeking bitch." Daniel said, and they both started laughing. Nico felt like he was making progress, a friend.

Daniel showed Nico a terrible, low-quality photo on his phone. Nico was able to make out Daniel, and another boy.

Daniel pointed to the other guy, "That was Jev. He used to be my best friend, but he, um, just moved. He never told me why, or anything after."

Nico let Daniel talk. Daniel enjoyed talking, and Nico enjoyed listening. The streas that had built up inside Daniel was getting let out, yet at the same time he was getting sad. He missed Jev.

 

They continued talking, until Daniel reached his house. They exchanged snapchats, and parted ways. Nico waved at Daniel, as he unlocked his front door and walked in to the house. Daniel stood in the hallway and waved back before closing the door abruptly, shouting coming from inside.

Nico walked on, not living much further away.

When he got home, he was greeted by his mother. He took off his shoes and left his schoolbag at the bottom of the stairs. Discarding his tie, he entered the kitchen, where dinner was waiting for him.

"Lewis rang, about ten minutes ago. I told him you would phone him when you got back." His mother said, pouring Nico a glass of water.

"I'll text him." Nico replied, and his mother handed him the home phone.

"Ring him." She said, and Nico accepted it. He put it beside him and ate his dinner first, potatoes and steak. He thanked his mother and walked to the sitting room with the phone.

While the phone was ringing, Nico turned on his PlayStation. He selected F1 2016, his favorite game.

"Ya, hullo?" Lewis answered.

"You called me?" Nico asked, putting the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could play at the same time.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come around." Lewis asked cautiously, aware that he had ignored Nico since he had came to England.

"I'll have to ask." Nico replied, not really wanting to go over. Instead he wanted to play his game. Nico shouted to ask his mother, and she said yes.

"Uh yeah. I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

Nico put his shoes back on and threw a jacket on. He took his phone and reminded his mother he would not be too long. He hopped out the door and over to Lewis's house, which was just across the road.

He knocked on the door, and Lewis dragged him inside. He shoved him up the stairs, no even giving him time to take off his shoes. Lewis's two dogs ram after them, eager to see Nico.

Lewis opened his bedroom door, and stepped inside the giant room. The walls were covered in posters of famous footballer players and racing drivers. In the corner he had a PC and a desk, a sofa pushed against the wall with a mini-fridge beside it, a flat screen TV with a playstation hooked up and a double bed.

Both of their parent's were pretty wealthy, but Lewis's were much more. Lewis didn't show off though, only through his clothing. Out of school he would wear mega branded clothing, but never make a big deal of it.

Lewis sat down on the sofa and grabbed two cans of Coca-Cola out of the fridge. Nico sat beside him and opened one can.

"So, what do you think of the school?" Lewis asked.

"It's okay. Nobody really talks to me, except Sebastian. Daniel talked to me on the way home." Nico replied, hinting at the fact Lewis hadn't said a word to him during the entire three days.

"I saw you guys walking. What do you think of him?" Lewis did not get the hint.

"He's kind of nice. He seems to be good friends with Max." Nico said, making Lewis laugh.

"Yeah, 'Good friends' is an understatement." Lewis turned on his PlayStation, handing a controller to Nico.

"What do you mean?" Nico logged on to his profile, which Lewis had allready set up for him.

"It's obvious, man. They're together." Nico turned to Lewis with one eyebrows raised, making Lewis laugh more. "I'm serious! They're like a month together."

Nico thought about it for a second and realised that it was probably true. They were very clingy with each other and seemed to be best friends, Nico didn't think they were gay though.

"Huh." Nico said.

"Yeah. But not many people know, so don't go around telling people." Lewis smiled, entering FIFA. Lewis entered normal matches, making Arsenal his team. Nico selected Bayern Munich.

"Oh right. And why are you always Arsenal?" Nico pressed the game ready button and leant forward, getting prepared to win.

"Because they're better than Bayern?" Lewis retorted.

"We will see about that." Nico smiled, and the game kicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!!!


	3. Football & Apologies

Daniel entered his cold home, keeping on his coat. He threw his bag on the ground and began to climb the stairs, before his mother's boyfriend, David, called him back down. He reluctantly walked back down and in to the sitting room, where the angry man was lying down with a beer in his hand.

"Who was that? He looked a bit...you know." David motioned with his hands. Daniel shook his head, not knowing what he meant. 

"He's the new kid. I wanted to make friends with him." Daniel explained, fidgeting out of anxiety. He picked at a spot on his chin, an unfortunate habit he had. 

"Oh yeah? Where's Max?" Daniel stood against the wall, as his father walked up to him. 

"We had a fight." Daniel winced, flinching against the wall. His father pointed a finger at him and towered over him.

"Over what? I don't want any stupid fucking thing like what happened with Jev!" He shouted, grabbing the collar of Daniel's school uniform.

"No, it was just over some game of football. It's nothing that important, it will be fine." Daniel lied. It wasn't going to be fine. Nico Hulkenberg was going to fuck everything up. He was getting himself in more trouble everyday with school, which stressed out his mother, and now he had to deal with this. David let go of his collar and backed up, falling back on the couch. 

"Fine. Oh and your mom said you have a basketball match tommorow. We are both going to come, and if you win I might give you a couple of pounds." Daniel's eyes widened. _ka-ching!_ , Daniel thought. If he performed well, then maybe he could give Nico the money. Daniel nodded and ran upstairs, in to his small bedroom. 

He grabbed his headset and switched on his PlayStation, eager to call Max. Max wasn't on the basketball team, but he was on the football team. Maybe he could ask his parents to do the same. He searched through his friends list, and clicked on _maxvstap3397_ , who was online. Max answered almost immediately. 

"What do you want?" Max said coldly. 

"Max, David said that if I win the basketball match tommorow he might give me some money." 

Max was hesitant with his answer, and Daniel thought he had lost connection. 

"...And?" Max replied, Daniel not getting the response he expected. 

"I can use the money to pay back Nico." Daniel took out his phone, which had several notifications from snapchat. 

"So? That still leaves me £20 in debt." Max sighed.

"When's your next football match?" 

"Friday." 

"You could ask your parents to do the same. I'll stall Nico so we can give him the money on Monday." Daniel said, opening up the app. He accepted Nico R's friend request and went to see who had sent him pictures. He opened the one from Lewis, a selfie of him and Nico R together with the caption 'streaks'. He sent a picture of his shoes back.

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later." Max murmured.

"Wait- do you wanna have a match or do online lobbies?" Daniel suggested, trying to keep Max around longer. He knew he was at fault for the messy situation. 

"No." Max ended the call, leaving Daniel on his own. In frustration Daniel threw the TV remote,  and it bounced off the wall. He slid on to the ground, and groaned. Downstairs, the doorbell went off. He heard the sound of his mom come in and greet David. 

Daniel pretended to puke, only amusing himself. He found the thought of his mother with such a vile man disgusting. David scared the shit out of him though, so he never said anything. His mom would ask him his thoughts about him when they were out alone, but Daniel knew he made her happy in some way and he just said he didn't mind him. 

His mom didn't see what happened behind the scenes, like when David screams and shouts at Daniel until he cries. Daniel told Max about some of the stuff that had happened, no one else. Max said that his dad used to hit his mom, and wouldn't talk to him if he lost some football matches. Daniel wanted Max to be with him, right beside him.

Daniel ended up sleeping, still in his school uniform. He didn't even bother moving, lying on the cold, wooden floor. His mother eventually came in to his room, finding her boy sleeping instead of playing video games like he usually was. She sighed, put a pillow underneath his head and a blanket over him. He stirred in his sleep. 

He woke up at half eight, getting a good 3 hours of sleep in. He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, the house music ringtone blaring in to his ears. He checked the caller I.D, _lulu hamilton_ displayed. 

"Hello?" He said, getting the sound of some random movie in the background. Her heard a faint voice, but was unable to pick out any words. 

"You are going to have to speak up." Daniel said, sitting up. 

"Daniel?" He heard Lewis say in a whisper. 

"What?" 

"I trust you, all right. Please don't tell anyone this. You know the way I've been talking about new Nico for a couple of weeks?" Lewis said, barely audible. 

"Yup. Finally decided to make your move?" 

"Well, kind of. _He's sleeping on me_." Lewis said, and Daniel chuckled to himself. 

"Sleeping on you? How? In what way, because that sounds weird." Daniel smiled, taking off his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt. 

"We were watching some weird comedy movie, and he's fallen asleep. On me. Like, his head is on my chest." 

"Oh, like you pulled the sofa in to the bed thing?" 

"Yah. I don't really know what to do."

Daniel thought for a second. He wished he was in that position with Max right now, but got the thought out of his head. 

"Why don't you just put your arm around him?" Daniel suggested. 

"But what if he wakes up and doesn't see me the same way?" 

"Then you can just say you didn't mean to. I don't know, Lewis. Good luck and I hope it goes well." Daniel smiled, then shivered, freezing without a shirt on. 

"Thanks. Is everything okay with you and Max?" Lewis replied, speaking up for once. 

"Sort of. I don't want to talk about it." Daniel walked over to his desk and sat down in his office chair. He spun around in it, trying to amuse himself. 

"Okay. I'll leave it to you. Well, talk to you tommorow yeah?" 

"Yeah." Daniel hung up, and put his phone down. He looked at himself in the mirror. Bruises coated his body, and he had a long cut down his chest. He trailed his finger across it, trying to remember where it even came from. He shook his head and grabbed a t-shirt from his drawer, and put it on. 

Walking down his stairs, he heard David shouting at his mom. Daniel rolled his eyes, putting on his shoes and grabbing a football. He hopped out of the house, not even bothering to ask if he could go outside. David would probably say no anyways. It was almost quater to ten, way too late to go out. He put his phone on mute, hoping to ignore any phone calls from his home. 

He jogged down the road, bouncing the ball. He knocked on Jenson's door first, as his house was closest. Jenson was also tall and strong, and that made Daniel feel safe. 

Jenson's older sister opened the door. She called Jenson, and left Daniel to stare in to the hallway on his own. 

"What do you want?" Jenson smiled, running down the stairs. He sat down on the last step and grabbed the nearest pair of shoes. 

"You want to go call for the others?"

"We can go get Max-" 

"Max isn't going outside today." 

"Okay, well then we can get Daniil, Kimi and the others yeah?" Daniel nodded, and jumped over Jenson's front yard gate. Jenson followed behind him, zipping up his Superdry jacket. 

They walked to the other side of the road, where their little Russian friend lived. Daniel waited as Jenson knocked on the door. A tall, built man opened the door, an angry look on his face. Jenson took a step back, intimidated by the man. 

"Daniil is not allowed outside." He said, his arms crossed. Behind him was Daniil, about to say something. 

"Papa, let me talk to them please." Daniil said, tugging on his father's shirt. The man turned to him and talked in a foreign language, before walking in to another room. Daniel walked over and put his arm on Jenson's shoulder. 

"So, what's up? Why weren't you in school?" Daniel asked, dropping the ball on to the ground. Daniil looked side to side, then sighed. 

"He found a bottle of vodka in my room and I'm grounded. I'm coming in tommorow." Both Jenson and Daniel smiled. 

"What was our little Dany doing with vodka?" Jenson ruffled Daniil's hair. 

"Was going to invite Enya over. We're going out." Daniil scratched the back of his head, the other two gasping. 

"Enya?! Like pretty Enya?!" Jenson grabbed Daniel's shoulders and shook him back and forth, not believing a word. 

"Yes pretty Enya! What makes you think I would lie?" Daniil pulled Jenson's arms off. 

"We thought you had a thing for Carlos." Daniel chimed in.

"Yeah, I do. But Hulkenberg keeps calling me a faggot so if I go out with her, he might stop." 

"Mate, are you actually in to Enya?" Jenson questioned. 

"Yeah. I'm not just going out with her for that, like I actually like her." 

"Okay that's all good but where does the vodka come in?" Daniel reminded them. 

"Dany, you do realise you're fifteen." 

"And? So is Max." 

"I haven't had sex with Max." Daniel spat. 

"Never said you had. But you've definitely been drunk with him." Daniil crossed his arms.

"You were going to have sex with her?!" Jenson looked at Daniil, then at the surprised Daniel, then back at Daniil. 

"Shush! Don't provoke a further search of my room!" 

"At least you're being safe." Jenson laughed, pushing Daniil lightly. 

"Lads, fuck off now before I get in more trouble. Tell the other guys I said hello." Daniil smiled, closing the door. Jenson was still fazed by the fact his fifteen year old friend was going to lose his virginity. 

They laughed about it. Jenson told him about his first time and how awkward it was, laughing at how stupid he was. Daniel giggled at the story, thinking about the future. He certainly did not feel ready for sex. Maybe he would change his mind, but for now he was pretty sure he would wait till he was older. 

They called in for Sebastian, who gladly came along. The plan was to knock for Kimi and then get Lewis, thus collecting Nico R, but Sebastian was determined to bring Max outside. Daniel had explained that _he did **not** _ want to see Max, but Sebastian ignored him. 

Daniel waited on the road, doing kick-ups with the ball. Jenson watched him, trying to do a few himself when the ball rolled over. Daniel smiled, but the smile fell when he heard the familiar voice of his 'boyfriend'. 

"Yeah, sure. Let me put shoes on." 

Daniel kicked the ball at Jenson, who caught it instinctively. Jenson threw it back, Daniel receiving it with his foot. His ground pass was intercepted by Sebastian. Seb picked up the ball, and threw it over to Daniel. 

Max followed, and closed the gate behind him. He suddenly recognised Daniel, looking him up and down, as if he didn't suspect him to be there. 

"Hey." Daniel murmured, ignoring his gaze. They all began walking, forming in to pairs. Sebastian struck up a conversation with Jenson, leaving Daniel to sort things out with Max. 

"I'm sorry." Daniel apologised, a hand on his neck. Max looked up at him, trying to get eye contact. He shook his head and put his arm on  Daniel’s waist. Daniel looked down, and his around Max's shoulder. 

"It's okay. Just- don't make anymore stupid deals with Nico H." 

"I won't, I promise." Daniel pulled Max closer and kissed the top of his forehead. He watched his cheeks go red, and Max's smile grow wider. Max stopped walking and stood up to reach Daniel's lips with his own. 

Jenson rolled his eyes, and elbowed Sebastian. They both smirked, the couple were too cute. Sebastian ran on, calling for Kimi and leaving Jenson to stand with the two lovers. 

Finally, they parted, much to Jenson's relief. Max let his head stay against the wall, frozen as he looked in to Daniel's eyes. Daniel’s was still pushing him against the wall, one hand on Max's shoulder and the other on his waist. Daniel let go, and laced his fingers with Max's.  
Jenson crossed his arms, and began to walk towards Sebastian, Lewis and Nico. The two followed Jenson, completly forgetting about their troubles. Sebastian jumped up and down, full of energy. 

"Kimi says he's too tired to come out, I texted him. But look, new Nico is here!" Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around Nico. Nico grinned awkwardly, letting Sebastian hug him. 

"Leave him Seb, you're making him feel awkward." Jenson pointed out, flicking Sebastian's hand. 

"Ow! Okay, okay. Let's play a match, yeah?" Sebastian grabbed the ball out of Daniel's hands and ran on to the road. It was a quiet road, and didn't receive much traffic, meaning it was good for kids to play on. Sebastian took of his jacket and put it on the ground as a goal post. 

"Jenson give me your jacket." Sebastian demanded.  

"No! This is new!" Jenson revolted, putting his hands around his new coat. 

"Fine, Nico give me yours." Nico looked at Lewis, who nodded. Nico unzipped his warm coat and handed it over to Sebastian, who dropped it to make the other goal post. 

Max discarded his fleece and Sebastian used his hat as the remaining goal post. Nico shivered and rubbed his hands together, trying to get warm again. 

Lewis took off his jacket and handed it to Nico, "Don't get sick." 

Before Nico could even say thank you, Lewis was kicking the ball at Sebastian, who made a poor attempt at diving. Max elbowed Daniel, and pointed at Nico. 

"Give me your coat." Max said, provoking Daniel in to handing over his Nike puffer jacket. Max hugged Daniel, and zipped up the coat. 

"Here, pass!" Jenson shouted, getting angry at Lewis hogging the ball. The ball flew past him and in to the feet of Nico, who slid it past Sebastian and in to the goal. 

"This isn't fair. Those two aren't even playing, they're just looking at each other." Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, and threw the ball to Jenson. 

"Tell Kimi to come out! And I am playing, you're just blind." Daniel retorted, getting in to position. Jenson passed the ball to Nico, who dribbled up the wing. Daniel went in for a tackle, but was left in the dust as Nico accelerated away. Instead of shooting, Nico passed the ball to Lewis who tapped it in to the goal. 

"Jeez, you're good!" Daniel wiped the sweat off his forehead and slapped Nico on the shoulder. 

Sebastian shot the ball at Max. Max dribbled the ball towards Jenson and did an over head flick in to the goal. Daniel ran over to Max and high-fived him. 

Lewis looked Daniel up and down. He told Daniel to come over to him, and he jogged over. 

"Thought you two were fighting no?" Lewis whispered. 

"Sorted it out mate." Daniel replied, letting the game go on with out him. Lewis and Daniel stood out of the way, the game developed in to penalties. They watched as Nico curved the ball past Jenson, smiling proudly as the others watched. 

"Oh, so everything's good?" Daniel nodded.

"Yep. How did your little dilema go?" Daniel smirked. Lewis moved a hand to the back of his head. 

"Not as bad as I though it would go. I still don't know if he likes me the way I like him." Lewis sighed. 

"You'll find out eventually. Mate, you have to talk to him during school." 

Lewis nodded, and ran back to join in.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback <3 Thank you for reading!!


End file.
